


Video Evidence

by Faithful_Sigyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But Harley is, Ed is not athletic, Gen, Honestly I see them with a sibling like relationship, So you can see who's going to come out on top already, embarrassing videos, so this is basically a brother and sister fight, the morning after a drunk night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithful_Sigyn/pseuds/Faithful_Sigyn
Summary: After a very fun drunken night out at The Iceberg Lounge, Harley comes to visit Ed to show him a video she's taken of their revelry that night. Which Ed then immediately tries and fails to get her to delete.





	Video Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dialogue prompt by clean-prompts on Tumblr (re-posted from my blog, thepuzzlepirate):  
> “Get back–ugh! You can’t run from me forever!  
> “And yah can’t chase me forever! Soon enough, one of us is gonna get tired! But until then, adios sucker!”

**“Get back–ugh! You can’t run from me forever!”**

**“And yah can’t chase me forever! Soon enough, one of us is gonna get tired! But until then, adios sucker!”**

She was definitely faster than him. Significantly faster, and as agile as a cat which was entirely unfair. It was hardly a surprise either, Harley was a fantastic gymnast, but this was no time to be celebrating her unique skillset. **“Harley, I swear to God if you don’t give me that phone, I’ll-”**

**“What? What’cha gonna do Eddie? Yah ain’t got nothin’ on me.”** She cackled with laughter and darted off down the corridor again as Ed stepped up his pursuit. She’d stopped to taunt him for a moment when he’d collided with a table on the way out of the room, falling for the way she’d feinted towards the left of it before changing direction at the last minute. But now she was off again, prancing away from him and humming to herself as she did so, while Ed struggled to keep his breathing level as he followed her at full pelt.

He was not designed to do this. His agility was mental not physical, and he hadn’t sprinted like this in more years than he cared to count. Even during his heists, his escape from the Batman was usually managed by some clever secret passage and not by running like hell away from him. But he really needed to get that phone off her, before the video on it ended up in the wrong hands.

Had he known she would be filming him, he never would have agreed to drink with her in the first place - despite his frequent claims to the contrary, Ed was very much a lightweight when it came to alcohol, and Harley was a pro. Well, either that or she was constantly drunk so just topping it up made no difference. Actually, that could explain quite a lot about her, maybe that wasn’t such a ridiculous theory… Anyway, that night huddled up in a private corner of The Iceberg Lounge had been fantastic fun, and though he hadn’t remembered a great deal of it the morning after, he hadn’t regretted a moment of it.

That was, until Harley had come skipping up to him about an hour ago to flaunt the screen of her phone in his face, which at the time had been displaying a slightly shaky recording of Edward Nygma singing ‘SexyBack’ at the top of his lungs. There was a significant amount of giggling in the background coming from Harley too, but his own voice was still horribly clear. Not that he couldn’t sing well of course - he could sing magnificently if he did say so himself - it was more that he wasn’t exactly looking glamorous in the video. His usually impeccable suit looked thoroughly dishevelled, bright green jacket lying just out of shot across the table, tie loosened down to almost his stomach and poking out behind a waistcoat that only appeared to be held on by one arm. All in all, he wasn’t looking his best, and the fact that he was singing so cheerfully at the same time meant that any final shred of the intimidating Riddler was entirely gone from the man in the recording. In fact, that man was now just messy-haired geek, Eddie Nygma. A video like that could destroy the reputation he’d spent so long building up. Well, that and it was just plain old embarrassing. 

A thought occurred to him as he paused to lean against a wall for a moment to try and shake off the stitch quickly growing in his side. **“Fine, keep it. I can hack into your phone’s memory remotely anyway, I don’t need it physically in-hand to delete that video.”**

**“Oh yeah?”** Harley crowed back at him, taking a couple of happy steps back towards him but staying just out of arm’s reach. **“Then how come you were chasin’ me all this time, Eddie? Clever boy like you should’a known that from the start!”**

He almost growled at her for how quickly she’d seen through his bluff, throwing a hand out to grab at the phone she was now dangling enticingly towards him but missing by miles of course. **“Okay, fine, what do you want for it Harley?”** He hadn’t intended to bargain with her this quickly. He’d intended to win this through much less degrading means but… sometimes it was less painful in the long run to just play along.

Unfortunately for him, the blond just giggled in response, and Ed was frowning before she’d even started speaking. **“Don’t worry darlin’, I don’t want anything from yah right nooooow,”** she cooed, slipping the phone inside a pocket on her shorts so it was now firmly out of his reach. **“I just want it for leverage in the future!”**

Ed groaned. **“I’m sorry, was that supposed to make me feel _less_ worried?”** He couldn’t fault her decision of course - he’d probably do the same with blackmail material of that standard. But he’d been hoping to bribe her with something: money perhaps, or an opportunity to use his own unique set of skills for free (because what could be a better reward than a chance to use the Riddler’s amazing mind?), but that had been wishful thinking apparently. Maybe he _could_ find a way to access her phone’s memory from his computer actually, or at the very least ensure she couldn’t send the video to anyone else. It only solved half the problem there but it was a start. **“Fine, whatever, I don’t care,”** he snapped back in a tone that suggested he absolutely did care. **“At least I’ve learned not to let my guard down around you again.”**

**“Awww don’t be like that Eddie. You look like you’re having so much fun in the other videos!”**

**“…Wait, what other videos?!”** Her cackling laughter echoed around the corridor as she shot off like a flash again towards the fire escape at the far end, Ed immediately picking up the chase again despite the pain still lingering in his side. **“What other videos?! Harley! HARLEY!”**


End file.
